Polished By Sunshine
by CardcaptorWolf
Summary: After another remark from Omi about being the last to become an apprentice, Raimundo heads out on his own to train and prove he can be a great warrior. But when he runs into Jack Spicer, things spark and leaves them both confused. RaiJack Newly revived!
1. A Foolish Mistake

(A/n: Alright, at the beginning of each chapter, I'll post a list of Rai's current shen gong wu. The only exception is this chapter and it's just a list of the shen gong wu he ends up with, since, he doesn't have any yet. Also, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, it never would have been aired due to the fact that it would be centered around Raimundo and there would be lots of Shonen-ai fluff. Lots. And as you can probably tell, this is Rai/Jack shonen-ai, so if you don't like it, don't read it. :p)

Golden Tiger Claws  
Sword of the Storm  
Shroud of Shadows  
Serpent's Tail  
Silk Spitter  
Ruby of Ramses  
Pyramid of Pride

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio. First one to ski down the hill wins." Jack Spicer, Wuya, Catnappe, Kimiko, Omi, and Raimundo all had their hands on the glowing Shen Gong Wu, the Pyramid of Pride.

"We accept," barked Jack. "I'll wager my Silk Spitter."

"I shall wager my Ruby of Ramses," hissed Wuya.

Catnappe sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll wager my Golden Tiger Claws then."

"And we shall wager our Sword of the Storm, Shroud of Shadows, and Serpent's Tail."

"Xiaolin Showdown!" At their cry, desert sands shifted to form a gigantic mountain of sand, placing the six at the top. Raimundo grinned and shifted eagerly on his skis. He was sure to win this one. "Gong Yi Tempi!" Raimundo shot down the mountain, and by using his element to increase his speed, instantly took the lead.

"Yeah, dude! I totally rock!" Leaning to the left to avoid a sudden eruption of sand in front of him, Raimundo looked over his shoulder to see Catnappe coming up behind him. He directed another burst of air behind him, sending him down the hill even faster. But he was going too fast, and plowed right into another burst of sand. "YAH!" He was sent flying into the air, turning over in the air, and landing face first in the sand.

Omi sped passed him, shouting over his shoulder, "Raimundo! That was most foolish of you! You need to keep your arms peeled!"

Raimundo sighed as he pulled his head out of the sand. "That's "eyes"!" Raimundo jumped back up onto his skis and began down the hill again. "Wudai Star, Wind!" He was instantly launched into the air, flying around all of the obstacles, and landed softly at the bottom of the hill.

Raimundo was now standing at the bottom of the hill, holding all seven wu. "Alright!" he cheered.

"Great job, Rai!" shouted Kimiko, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey, thanks Kim."

Omi then came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. "Raimundo, your choice of actions was most foolish. As you were the last to become a Xiaolin apprentice, it is understandable that you would make such a mistake."

Raimundo growled. "Look, I got the wu. That's all that matters right?"

"Look Rai, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Clay said.

"Oh! He meant it! In fact, I think you all meant it. You all don't think I'm worthy to be a Dragon. Well, we'll see about that!" Raimundo bundled up the wu in the Shroud of Shadows and slipped on the Tiger Claws. "I'll just train on my own for a while! Golden Tiger Claws!" With a quick slash of the claws, he had disappeared, leaving the others stunned in the desert.

"Um, what just happened?" asked Clay.


	2. A Proposition

(A/n: Well, if you're on chapter 2, I assume you've read chapter 1 so, thank you for that. I have a series of drawings that go along with this story on my account of dA so leave a comment saying you want a link if you want. I'd be happy to give it to you. Still no Rai/Jack or shonen-ai but there's a touch of it at the end of the next chapter and from then on it becomes constent, so like I said before, don't like it, **DON'T READ IT!** Please leave comments cause comments are the only thing that keeps me writing so if you want another chapter, you have to leave a comment. It's just how it works.)

Sword of the Storm  
Ruby of Ramses  
Silk Spitter  
Shroud of Shadows  
Golden Tiger Claws  
Serpent's Tail  
Pyramid of Pride

Raimundo jumped out of the rip in the air that had just appeared, landing with roll across the ground. As he stood and dusted himself off, he found exactly what he was looking for. "I'm home."

To someone else, this statement would have seemed very strange, for the only thing around was a large boulder and desert for as far as the eye could see. But Raimundo just dug into the little bundle of wu and pulled out the "Serpent's Tail!" He quickly fazed through the boulder into a little underground cavern.

The cavern was small; not much larger than his bedroom at the temple. This is where he had stayed after leaving the temple the first time. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, but the mounds of dirt that had served as his bed and other furniture were still there. But now he was prepared. No more sleeping on dirt.

"Sword of the Storm!" A blast of wind shot around the cavern, sending dirt and dust everywhere. When the dust settled, Raimundo was left on the floor in a coughing fit. He stood up and dusted himself off. "That was _not_ a good idea." He looked around the room with a sigh. It was level now so Raimundo took his plan into action.

"Silk Spitter!" At his shout, a jet of sticky silk shot from the wu and made a sort of hammock at the far end of the cavern. "Now…"

"Ruby of Ramses!" All the dust and dirt on the floor gathered at the wall to his right, forming into a couch. "Alright, now we're talking!" Raimundo jumped up onto the couch and leaned back for a rest. "Oh yeah. No more chores, no more training, no more waking up at 5:00…This is the life."

Raimundo jumped up. "No. No way. I'm gonna train. I'm gonna prove to those losers that I can be the best wudai warrior ever!" Raimundo spun around and found himself face to face with "Wuya!"

She laughed. "Yes. Yes dear, sweet Raimundo. You see, I have a proposition for you."

Raimundo turned away. "Nuh uh. No way. I am _not_ joining you again."

Wuya laughed. "Child, I don't want you to join me. I am only the messenger."

Raimundo turned around again. "Messenger? For who?"

"For who else?" she cackled. "That fool Jack."

Raimundo groaned. "Not Spicer. What does he want now?"

Wuya smiled and replied, "Why you of course, Raimundo. He wants you."

Raimundo gave her a confused look. "Me? What's so special about me?"

Wuya groaned. "I don't know. Look, Jack's waiting outside. Just ask him. I'm not getting paid enough for this." She then teleported out of the cavern with a flash of green light.

Raimundo was still confused, but just shrugged and picked up a couple wu. "Serpent's Tail!"


	3. Jack's Evil Plan

(A/n: Thanks for reading again. Don't worry, there actually will be a touch of Rai/Jack in this chapter that immediantly continues in the next one and on. It will be come constent so, as I've said before, so many times, if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't want flames as much as the next person but I've already got enough complaints from kids at school with the drawings that accompany this and I don't need more on the story itself.)

Current Shen Gong Wu: Sword of the Storm  
Ruby of Ramses  
Golden Tiger Claws  
Silk Spitter  
Serpent's Tail  
Shroud of Shadows  
Pyramid of Pride

"Serpent's Tail!" In seconds, Raimundo was back above ground and face to face with Jack Spicer. "What do you want Spicer?" he said with a sneer.

Jack just gave a little smile. "I want you to join me."

"Yeah, like I would fight for evil. No way, dude. I learned my lesson the last time." Raimundo remembered back to when he'd gone to the Heylin side and helped Wuya.

"Hey, look. This isn't like last time." He snapped his fingers and a Jak-Bot came and unfolded a diagram. "See, you'll give me the wu, and come and live at my place. You chill out there while I go fight those other losers." The Jak-Bot folded it back up and did a thumbs-up. "Simple."

"Huh? That doesn't make sense. If all I'm gonna do is just sit around at your place, eatin your food, why don't you just take the wu and leave me out here?" Raimundo inquired.

Jack looked confused for a moment. "Well…Look its all part of my plan so just come on."

Raimundo sighed. He didn't actually want to steal food again with the wu. "Fine," he said climbing up into Jack's ship. "Just don't try and keep me prisoner or anything. And if I want one of the wu, I get it. Got it?"

Jack just nodded and climbed up after him. "Whatever. Just don't forget the wu."

Raimundo slashed the Golden Tiger Claws in the air again, appearing a second later holding the rest of the wu. "Alright, let's go." With that, Jack took off.

Raimundo jumped out and landed smoothly on Jack's couch, clutching the bundle of wu. "So, what's your "evil plan", Spicer?"

Jack struggled to stand up after falling to the floor from the ship. "Well…" He walked slowly over to Raimundo lying on the couch. Raimundo closed his eyes, ready for a long nap. "I was thinking this…" Raimundo was surprised to feel a pair of lips briefly connected to his. He was too stunned to try and stop Jack from snatching up the bag of wu and jumping back into his ship.

Raimundo stared wide eyed at the ship as it took off into the air. "What was _that_ about?"


	4. The Raimundo Channel

(A/n: Alright. Very sorry about the past few chapters being so short. This one's longer, and the next two are even longer. Right now, I have only recieved two comments, both of which have had some comment about it being short or confusing. (no offense to you guys, I love the fact that you actually read it and commented) So, if any of you have ANYTHING to say about it, **please** tell me. Thanks.)

Raimundo stood, mouth agape, staring into space. "Spicer…Jack…" He couldn't understand it. After all this time, fighting each other, he just couldn't seem to be mad at him. If it had been anyone else, he would have spun out of control and caused some serious damage. So why wasn't that happening now?

Raimundo trudged slowly over to Jack's computer. "So, let's see what kind of dirt I can dig up on Spicer…Jack." He brought up the computer and it came up with a box, asking for a password. "Hmm…What kind of password would Jack Spicer use?" He sighed. "JackSpicerIsTheEvilPrinceOfDarkness." A little box appeared that read, "Password Accepted." Raimundo laughed. "That's a surprise."

After a few minutes of finding his way around Jack's computer, he came across a file reading, "Private." Raimundo grinned and clicked it. "Password please." A recording of Jack's voice rang out of the speakers. Another box appeared for him to type in the password. "JackSpicerIsTheEvilPrinceOfDarkness," Raimundo typed in again. "Password Denied." Raimundo groaned. "Man! What could it be?" He thought for a moment, recalling everything he knew about Spicer. He sighed and entered another guess with a shrug. "Password Accepted." Raimundo's jaw fell open. The password, was his name. "That is just weird."

He opened the file. It was filled with things all about him. "Raimundo Pics, Raimundo's Emails, Raimundo's-Wait a minute! How'd he get my emails?" Raimundo continued scrolling down the list and came across, "Raimundo video clips?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow and opened it. On the screen, came a video file. It started out with clips of Raimundo shouting insults at Jack, and then moved on to clips of him fighting. The more Raimundo watched, the bigger his eyes grew. There were a large number of clips of Raimundo sleeping, or Raimundo changing shirts. "He has a **hidden camera in my ROOM?!?!**"

Raimundo went back to the folder and after scrolling down a while, he found a file without a title. "Wonder what this is?" he muttered. He opened it and realized it was a poem. "Jack? Wrote a poem? You gotta be kidding me," he said with a snicker. He began to read it with a sigh.

"His eyes; they must be emeralds polished by sunshine.

His hair; it must be a coffee waterfall that never ends.

His face; it must have been carved by angels.

Not matter how I try,

I can't get him off my mind,

I daydream of him so long,

But I know the thought that he'd love me,

Just has to be wrong."

Raimundo stared in awe. He had never imagined something like this coming from Jack Spicer. And about him!

Just then, Raimundo heard Jack's ship coming near. He quickly shut down the computer and launched himself onto the couch. As soon as he was situated, the ceiling of the lab opened again and Jack's ship came down slowly. He peered through one eye as Jack jumped from his ship, falling to the floor. Raimundo smiled as Jack stood back up and dusted himself off. He quickly shut his eyes as Jack started walking towards him.

"Raimundo?" he whispered. Raimundo stayed silent. He heard Jack's footsteps come closer and the flap of his clothes as he squatted down beside the "sleeping" Brazilian. Jack sighed. "He's so adorable…"

Raimundo fought to keep his act up as Jack delicately brushed a piece of hair from his face. He heard the footsteps retreat and opened his eyes a bit to see Jack sitting at his computer, bringing it up again. Slowly and silently, Raimundo stood up and walked without a sound over to Jack. He crouched down and grinned as he blew gently on the older boy's ear.

"What the-?!" Jack shouted as he stood up and spun around to face him. Raimundo stared up at the red faced boy with a grin. Jack's face fell. "Since, you're awake; I'll just go upstairs so I don't bother you." Jack turned and walked towards the stairs leading to the main part of the house.

"Jack, wait!"

Jack turned and looked over his shoulder. "What do you want?"

Raimundo stared sheepishly at his feet. "I was on your computer and…" He looked up and saw a blush creep across Jack's face.

"You found it didn't you?"

Raimundo nodded. "Yeah…I, uh…I read the poem." He looked up and saw Jack's face turn bright red.

"Y-Yeah, so what?"

Raimundo walked swiftly over to Jack, standing less than a foot away from him. "It was beautiful." Raimundo gave Jack a quick peck on the lips and turned quickly to the ship with a little hop. Raimundo heard Jack mumbling in surprise. Raimundo leaped up into the ship, emerging again with the bag of wu. "I'm gonna go practice," he stated as he leapt down again. Jack just nodded, still mumbling to himself, and pointed over his shoulder in the direction of the stairs. As Raimundo shut the door behind him, he burst into a fit of snickers, feeling his face grow hot in a blush. Maybe that was why he wasn't mad. Maybe he liked him too…


	5. Just A Scratch

(A/n: Alright, hope you don't mind, but I'm getting tired of the Shen Gong Wu list so...I'm not gonna do it anymore. I know, you're all probably balling your eyes out now that I've decided to stop putting up something you don't even look at. lol Anyway, gasp I use the "g" word in this one. Yes...Gay...shudder But don't worry! Everything works out between them. I mean, why wouldn't it?)

Raimundo stood on one hand out in Jack's front yard, stretching out his legs. He then righted himself with a little flip. Raimundo did a couple cartwheels with a smile. He had never realized really how beautiful this place was. He stood for a moment just staring around at the landscape. "I'd probably have a better view from the air," he thought out loud. He began running as fast as he could, using his element to gain speed. When he reached the end of the walk, he jumped into the air and tried to force enough air against him to lift him into the air. 

He grinned brightly as he found himself rising slowly into the air. He let out a big laugh as he rose above the trees. Changing directions so he was above the forest, he did a twirl in the air. He felt the air suddenly release him, sending him plummeting towards the ground. Raimundo screamed and quickly focused air around him, hoping to cushion his fall. He fell and landed hard in the braches of a tree, the air around him scattering, knocking several small trees over with a loud crack.

Raimundo groaned in pain. He ached. He wrenched his head painfully around and saw a stain of blood on some branches of the tree. He shouted out for help. "Jack! Somebody!"

Jack came running out of his front door staring around confused. "Raimundo?" He walked forward a few steps and called again. "Raimundo!" Raimundo let out a low moan. He was only a few meters away so Jack heard his soft cry. "Raimundo!" he exclaimed, racing over to him. "Are you ok?" His face was twisted in pain and worry.

Raimundo nodded. "I'm fine," he choked out. "Just a scratch is all." He shifted his weight and fell to the ground, landing hard on his shoulder. "AH!"

Jack raced over to his side. "Are you ok?!" Raimundo bit his lip to keep from crying out and nodded. Jack gently slid his arms under Raimundo, tightly grasping the shoulder that he hadn't landed on and his legs. He slowly struggled to his feet and walked towards the front door.

"Wu…" Raimundo muttered. He had left the bag of wu a little ways down the walk.

Jack shook his head. "I'll get it later. Right now we gotta get you inside." Jack then continued his struggle to the door with the wind dragon.

"Jack…" Raimundo stared up at the red haired boy. After all the times they'd fought, after all the things Jack had done for the Shen Gong Wu, he now chose Raimundo's safety over everything else. A small smile crept across Raimundo's face as he closed his eyes slowly.

Raimundo woke up lying on a very soft mattress with pure silk sheets. He sat up quickly, wondering where he was, but immediately fell back as pain shot up his back. "Don't sit up!" shouted Jack, rushing to his side from a chair in the corner. Raimundo stared drowsily into the bright red eyes of Jack Spicer. "Here," encouraged Jack as he held a mug of some warm liquid to his lips. Raimundo drank the steaming drink slowly. He gave a small smile as Jack set the mug on the side table.

"W-Where am I…?" he muttered.

Jack smiled; obviously glad he was well enough to speak. "My room," he stated.

Raimundo nodded. "What happened…?"

"I don't know. I heard a crash and found you outside in a tree." Jack carefully helped Raimundo sit up, leaning him against some stacked pillows. "Do you remember?"

Raimundo was silent for a moment before nodding. "I-I think so…" Jack stood and turned toward the door. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Jack turned back to him and said, "To get the wu of course."

Raimundo's eyes widened. "You mean you haven't gone to get it yet?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"You didn't have to do that…" he muttered, half to himself as Jack left the room. It was so weird. All of a sudden, he found out Jack liked him. And now he was starting to think he liked Jack as well. It was wrong, it was gay, but he couldn't really seem to care.

Jack walked back in the room and tossed the bag into a corner, kneeling down beside Raimundo. "So what were you doing out there?"

"Trying to fly," he stated simply.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Fly? Can you fly? I mean, I know you're the dragon of the wind and all but –." Jack was suddenly cut off by Raimundo's lips flying into his own. He held the kiss for a moment before Raimundo pulled away, blushing slightly. "I, uh…What was that for?" Jack questioned, much redder than Raimundo.

Raimundo smiled. "You saved me didn't you? I just wanted to thank you."

Jack smiled and looked up at him. "O-Oh yeah. Right…"

Raimundo laughed and shut his eyes. Yes. There was definitely something in that kiss that wasn't there in anyone else he had kissed before. Of course, it had only been Kimiko and a girl he'd known from Rio, but he still knew there was something different and special about Jack.

Raimundo shifted uncomfortably under Jack's hard stare. He felt the bed shift as Jack moved as well. An eerie silence had fallen over the room. Jack coughed quietly. "So…How's your back feel?" he asked.

Raimundo felt his skin grow hot. "It's fine," he muttered. It was a dull sting running along the scratch. It wasn't exactly pleasant, but it was bearable.

"Your shoulder; how's it?"

Raimundo gave a confused look. "My shoulder? What happened?"

"You fell on it. Don't you remember?" Raimundo shook his head. "Right. Temporary memory loss due to pain." Jack really was a genius. It just didn't show very often. Raimundo smiled slightly to think that a genius had fallen for him. "Hello? Earth to Raimundo?"

Raimundo shook his head. "Huh? What?"

"I said, "Why'd you leave your friends again?"

He shrugged. "They all think I'm not good enough. So I left. I'm gonna go back soon." He looked up to see Jack's face dropped in disappointment. He sighed. "But I guess I should stay until I my back's better." Jack looked up and Raimundo smiled. The sign was clear. He didn't really have to stay. He wanted to. Jack caught on immediately, and smiled brightly at the young wind dragon.

"Yeah…I think that would be best," he said with a smile. At that, Jack stood and left the room, casting a single glance over his shoulder at the younger boy. "See yah," he whispered. Raimundo cast a little smile as he walked out the door. Then, he laid back and slowly drifted to sleep.


	6. Can't Fight This Feeling

((Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you haven't forgotten about me. I haven't touched this story in /years/ but I figured, hey, why not take everything I've learned about writing and start it up again, even better than before. Still trying to get some new ideas for how to continue the story, but I thought I could just start things a new by giving a little chapter of fluff along with a quick preview as to how my style has changed and everything. :) Please comment if you like it and want me to continue. Also, message me if you'd particularly like me to continue any of my other stories as well. ^_^ Thanks for staying my faithful readers, and I hope you enjoy.))

Raimundo had slept for what felt like ages when he awoke. He looked around the room that was now dark, the light from the window having faded away into the early hours of evening, and sat up slowly. A dull ache spread up his back and into his shoulder with the movement, but nothing felt broken. He had gotten used to aches and pains from training with the monks, so he dragged himself out of bed despite his body's protests and made for the door.

Not quite sure exactly where he was going, he looked down the long empty hallway, trying to decide which way to go. Very faintly in the distance, he heard the faint sound of someone singing and caught a whiff of food cooking. Realizing how hungry he was, he followed the sound down hallway after hallway and a long staircase and wound up in the door of a huge, open kitchen. Jack stood at the stove, humming and swaying his hips to a radio playing from the corner of the room. Raimundo stood in the doorway, watching with interest and mild amusement at Jack's performance.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore," came the sound of Jack's voice echoing off the walls of the kitchen. "I've forgotten what I started fighting for…" He went back to humming again as he turned to pick up a bowl from the island counter behind him, stopping suddenly and turning bright red when he spotted the Brazilian in the doorway. "R-Raimundo…" he stuttered, fumbling with the bowl. A frilly pink apron was tied at his waist and the usual makeup he wore on his face had been scrubbed away, leaving his pale wheat skin clean and vibrant. His eyes were still a brilliant scarlet but without the heavy black markings around them, his eyes looked big and watery, almost innocent.

Raimundo smiled and walked over to him, taking the bowl from his shaky hands. "Need any help?" he asked casually, surveying the food and ingredients on the counter and spotting a recipe card, picking it up to read.

Jack stuttered, struggling for words. "I um…I thought you might be hungry…" he mumbled, still blushing a deep red.

"Yeah, starved." He looked up at the redheaded boy, seeing him quickly look away embarrassedly. Raimundo chuckled. "Oh come on Jack." Startled, Jack looked back at him with wide, scared eyes. "What are you freaking out about?" He spun around, taking the older boy by the hip and pinning him with his back against the edge of the counter. He leaned in close to Jack's face, almost as if to kiss him, but stopped, his breath falling over the other boy's lips. "Am I making you uncomfortable…?"

Jack gasped, staring wide-eyed at Raimundo as if he was terrified of being hit or something. Rai's fingers touched the hair at the nape of Jack's neck lightly, smirking. "Are you…Hoping for anything?" he whispered, his smirk widening to a playful grin before he pulled away, returning to the food. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Jack still frozen in place. He sighed. "Seriously Jack. What's up? I mean I get you're all…You know…But I mean…You know…" Jack blinked his confusion back at Raimundo and even the brunette was confused for the moment. He shook his head. "Look, all I want to know is why you're acting so weird around me…Aside from…Well…That…"

Jack sighed. "I dunno…I just…" He swallowed nervously, bowing his head. "I just…Don't want you to leave."

Raimundo blinked, moving over to him. "That's what you're worried about…?" He grinned. "Spicer, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." He laughed, but was soon captured by the long, thin, arms of the red-head and pulled into a deep kiss.

This was the first kiss between them that lasted more than a split-second, and Rai's heart was hammering. In the first few moments, Rai took notice of the warmth of the red-head boy against him, and the way Jack clung to the back of his shirt. He noticed Jack's absolute desperation in the force of his kiss. Then he noticed he wasn't doing anything but standing there, so he very softly and tentatively was kissing him back. He felt Jack's force fade, and the other boy relaxed his grip as he continued kissing him.

After several long moments of this, Rai cautiously pulled away, not sure whether he would make Jack feel awkward again if he stopped. Jack slowly pulled his hands away, and Rai noticed the soft blush on his cheeks with a smile. "Still worried that I'm gonna leave…?" he murmured, and he laughed when Jack gave him a smile.

"No…I don't think I am…"

((Author's Note: The song Jack was singing was "Can't Fight This Feeling" by Reo Speedwagon, but I know of it from the amazing new show Glee. Just started it's second season, so if you aren't watching yet, take my advice and start now. :) I love it and I hope you will too. Thanks for reading!))


End file.
